


Better Step Into The Light

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, shy!Ray, the black parade era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard in his desperate attempts to get his more timid than average boyfriend into make up and hair dye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Step Into The Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [say hello to the good times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113438) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



Ray Toro is unbearably shy, and Gerard and the others know that.

When they do photo shoots, he tries to find a place in the back or way to the right or left. At times when it requires him to talk to people that none of the guys know, it ends up being an argument of 'who's-turn-is-it-to-talk-to-this-intimidating-random-stranger' Usually Gerard will take the opportunity to talk to people, but when Gerard's not with them, no one seems to want to talk.

Just yesterday, the boys were at the supermarket on a grocery run. 

"Ray, go ask that clerk what the price of this loaf of bread is." Frank instructed, not even looking up from the list.

He wasn't giving in to socialization that easily, so in a desperate attempt, he asked, "...Surely it says what the price is SOMEWHERE, doesn't it?" 

"Nope." Frank replied simply.

Ray just looked at him for a very long time. This was likely because he was trying to figure out whether this was one of Frank's attempts to break him of his shell, or if he was seriously concerned with the price. He deduced it was the ladder, meaning he absolutely had to.

"Fine, I'll be right back," He said casually, faking his confidence. As soon as he got up to the clerk in question, however, it heavily faltered.

He was sure the clerk was a nice lady, but what if she wasn't? What if she had a long day and Ray was just making it worse with his silly bread problems? "Oh, hello! May I help you?"

"Yeah..?" It shouldn't have been one, but it came out like a question by accident, so he tried again, "Yeah, yeah, I'm, uh, my friend was wondering the price of this bread. We... Couldn't find it."

She took the bread from his hands and inspected it, "Jeremy must've missed that aisle... Anyhow, it's $2.89! I'll inform him of that, what aisle was it?"

"10, I think?" He now firmly believes he has ruined this poor Jeremy's life and he's about to get FIRED because of stupid Frank and his stupid price weighing.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!"

"Thanks, you too!" He couldn't have scurried off to Frank faster.

"Well?" He said expectantly, smiling a little as he shoved the bread in his hands.

"$2.89, now let's leave, I think I just ruined some kid named Jeremy's entire LIFE by accident."

Frank didn't even ask.

+++

As they were driving, Gerard was going on about the concept for their new album while everyone listened, or at least prentended to for his sake. Ray was sitting leaned up next to him, enjoying his company. And voice. And scent. And everything about him. No big deal

"So, guess what that means?!" He finished up excitedly.

"Oh, here we go again..." Mikey chuckled.

"New outfits, personalities, everything! What do you think? I've drawn up some things of what we might look like! Also, I'm dying and buzzing my hair. That goes without saying."

As they looked over the "blue prints", Ray couldn't help that notice the way he had been drawn. He had black hair instead of brown, and he could've sworn Gee drew make up for the entire band.

Clearly in Revenge era, he hadn't really minded the make up. As long as he could stay to the sides with it, and it wasn't too much, he was okay. However, it seemed like this make up he'd wear on stage.

"Okay? Sound good to everyone?" He couldn't help but nod along with the others. He didn't want to say no in fear of making Gerard upset.

+++

Ray eyed the bag Gerard had set on the table. In it contained eyeliner, eyeshadow, foundation, the works. He looked away as if they would bite him if he got any closer. He never really did want to stand out, visibly speaking. He always assumed he was just average, and that's all he would be. It sounded terrible, but in all honesty, he was perfectly okay with that.

"You alright?" Gerard was suddenly in the doorway, halfway through bleaching his hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled, because, realitively speaking, he was, just a little nervous.

Gerard shook his head and made his way over, "No, no, no. You're not."

"But---"

"Hon, we've been together for like, what, five months? No way are you okay. Just tell me what's bugging you. Is it a guy? Do I have to beat them up? Do I have to beat up your feelings and force you to watch Disney movies until you feel better?" Ray couldn't help but giggle and shake his head as Gerard slipped his arms around his shoulders.

"It's nothing, I'm just..." He tried again, "You know I'm not as... Outgoing as you or Frank, right...?"

"Of course."

"Well, I mean... It's not that I don't want to wear like, eyeliner and stuff, or dye my hair, trust me, I do!" While it made him a little uneasy because he knew the sole purpose of make up was to make people stand out, it made him feel all dangerous and cool, like his other band mates, "It's just that... I'm nervous about it, that's all..." By the end of his sentences, he was looking at their feet.

"I figured," When he looked up, Gerard had this patient little smile on his face, "Which is why the black parade is what it is. Black! So that you could, if you wanted, have some sort of invisibility cloak on stage." 

"I'm not following?" He was confused. Why wasn't he upset?

"It's simple, dear. It gets dark on stage, doesn't it?" He nodded a little, "Well, I figured that while you play and sing back ups, you could kind of hide behind your hair and jacket sort of. Make sense?"

He smiled a little, "Yeah... So, you're not mad or anything?"

"Mad? Of course not. I get that you're a little more timid than the rest of us, maybe even a bit more than Mikey, you don't really like standing out in a crowd... So, why not try and incorporate that into your costume a little?"

"Thanks, Gee." He kissed him on the forehead.

"And just to familiarize yourself with the procedure, wanna go to the bathroom with me and lemme put eyeliner and the sorts on you? Only if you want to, I mean."

"Sure, I suppose..." This time, however, he wasn't as nervous because it was with Gerard.

+++

"Tilt your head up towards me a little."  
The bright light caught him off guard, but Gerard quickly shadowed over him at work, "Close your eyes, makes it easier." He complied and let the pencil poke at his eyelids. It was weird. It felt weird. But it was alright, because Gerard provided a distraction by doing what he did best: Talking!

They were in there, talking and giggling about nothing whatsoever, until Gerard finally went, "Aaaaaand, done! Look in the mirror!"

He looked and couldn't help but blush because he looked and felt completely different. Gerard hummed, slightly amused, "Ooo, who are you and what have you done with my adorable nerdy boyfriend? Hope he wouldn't mind if I kissed you?"

"Probably not," Ray replied, grinning widely and tilting his head up again for a kiss. It was a lot sloppier and with a bit more teeth than their usual short, sweet little pecks. Neither of them knew why, but both of them loved it.

When they broke off, Gerard started, "Now, to dye your hair... Ready for the longest and most tedious process of your entire life, Toro?"

"If it means you kiss me like that again, then yes."

He smirked a little, "If I could kiss you like that all day everyday until one of us gets bored or we die due to lack of oxygen, then I totally would. But, for now, I think our regular daily quota will work."

And that was all he had to say for Ray to blush, hiding his face in his hands.

+++

The crowd was cheering loudly as the boys came onstage in their skeleton make up. Gerard smiled and said something charming to the audience that made Rays heart beat quicken in admiration whether he wanted it to or not.

Instead of hiding like Gerard suggested, he tucked his hair behind his ears and let himself open up a little bit more. Just a little bit. It was progress, but you usually can't stop a shy person from being shy. It's simply in their nature, no one can help that.

Later that night, it happened to be a motel night.

"Alright, on that first room, one bed or two?" 

"Two, please," Mikey said quickly. He was still determined to hide his crush on Frank, but Gerard saw it clear as day.

"And on the second?"

Gerard and Ray looked at each other for a moment, as if to decide. Ray smiled a little and replied, "One, please!"

"Alright, lovely! Here are the keys, enjoy your stay!"

While Ray was brushing his teeth, he felt two arms snake around his torso. He flinched a little, quickly spitting out the toothpaste and looking behind him. He sighed, relieved to find it was just Gerard in his pajama pants.

"You did great tonight," He smiled a little, "What was it, that helped you get out there?"

"Knowing you were up there with me..." Ray couldn't help but smile as well.

"Aww, that's cute as fuck..." Gerard pecked his cheek, "So, bed?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Just cuddling, or do you want to...?" Gerard cut himself off, too awkward to say the actual words, but Ray got what he was saying.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm too tired for that. But cuddling sounds nice..." They made their way over to the bed in the middle of the room.

"I can definitely do that, you are very snuggle-able." Gerard got in first and Ray curled up against his chest, head ducked under his boyfriend's chin. Gerard instantly clutched him to his chest, letting the taller slowly start to drift off.

"Gerard?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He mumbled sleepily into his chest.

Gerard smiled, "I love you more."

With those final words, sleep slowly consumed them both, one after the other.

~The End~


End file.
